


Constellations

by Doveheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveheart/pseuds/Doveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And overall, they were stars because together they made a constellation. Together, they made something bigger. </p>
<p>Slight Spoilers for patch 3.1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a good friend! <3

> 'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
> I'm gonna give you my heart  
> 'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
> 'Cause you light up the path
> 
> -A Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay
> 
>  

When Yda and Papalymo first escape Ul'dah, stumbling and scared, they keep their eyes to the sky. They depend on the stars to guide them, unable to look back and unable to see much in the dark. In the end, when the sand seems as endless as the constellations above them, Papalymo only prays their fellow Scions back at the Raising Stones are okay. With no warning of the betrayal, his chest tightens at the idea that everything, and everyone, he learned to care about would be gone.

Especially _her._

Papalymo doesn't bring it up because Yda already knows.

-

The skies above Little Ala Mhigo are almost always clear. It is something Papalymo had missed but, now, back here, it just isn't the same. Yda works night and day because Yda wants to prove herself. He helps her but the often not much he can do, especially late into the night. He checks on her and she smiles at him — forced, tired. He shifts his weight and asks if she needs anything.

She shakes her head and when he turns to leave, her hand brushes his. She doesn't grab it to hold it, just links one of her fingers with his to get his attention, “We're almost done here.”

“Aye. The Masks move out tomorrow, correct?”

She nods and glances away, back at the maps laid out in front of her, “Then we can go back to the others for the final part of the plan.”

He doesn't reply, just lets his shoulders fall and small sigh escape his lips. He wants that — badly. Yda looks back at him. She knows.

“I promise you, Papalymo, we're gonna get back and everyone is gonna be just fine,” she flashes him a grin, “You'll see.”

He nods, tired. A strange feeling of loneliness settles into his chest when he thinks about the other Scions. He wants to open up to Yda but she turns back to her work. Papalymo watches her for a few moments but then turns and leaves. Yda has been working hard, too hard and he does not wish to burden her with himself. He has done that enough.

Soon, Papalymo finds himself outside, needing some air and an escape from everything. The stars are bright and he picks out constellations he knows. It calms him to recall the teachings of Sharlayan; to think of home. Tonight, though, the stars made his chest feel clenched. His mind wandered, like it often did when he looks to the sky. He's worried about the other Scions but he would be lying if he said he wasn't most worried about Prisusu. He tried not to think of it — tried not think about what happened to her but with the stars above him and his heart heavy, he was left with little other choice.

Prisusu meant the world to him and to Yda. Papalymo wanted nothing more than to see the female lalafell succeed. She was well on her way to being the next Archon and earning her mark. It would have been the first given since Louisoix died and it would have been a great honor; a way of healing and showing that the Archons were still around and invested in their mission, even with the creation of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Yda and Papalymo had worked with Prisusu closely so that she could reach her dream. It had been as much as their dream and hers. Prisusu was a light in the darkness — for both of them but more so for Papalymo. She was practically his protege. It had made Yda laugh and she gave him a hard time for it.

“ _Gettin' soft on me, old man?”_

“ _Bah! Hardly!”_

He didn't have time to say goodbye before everything fell apart. He left her at the Raising Stones with her Aether readings and a nod. Yda had given her a wide grin when she blushed and that was it. No words — no farewells, no answers. Him and Yda hadn't talked about her and he didn't want to. It would mean facing it — it would mean taking into account she might not have made it out like they did. It had happened again and that is the worst part. This time, though, she didn't have Yda to find her and hold her up. Papalymo couldn't bare to think about it. Every home they've ever had: invaded, defiled. It makes him feel dirty and weak. He couldn't protect Prisusu.

He brings his gaze back up to the sky. There is a constellation that shines like the red in her hair _(- if only he knew)_ and another like the green in her eyes. His throat is thick and he squeezes his eyes shut.

-

Papalymo dreams about her smile, her laugh. Papalymo misses her so deeply and he finally turns to Yda.

“I won't lose anyone else. Not again,” Yda says with a confidence he was jealous of but she lowered her voice, “But I would be a liar if I said I didn't miss her too.” Papalymo feels bad because of course Yda was hurting too.

They share memories with each other until the sun comes up. Papalymo talks about how he often helped Prisusu with her headaches and Yda laughs about how she once tried to teach her to brawl. Prisusu had always been so eager to learn and that is what made her a great Scion and would, in the end, make her an even greater Archon. They talk about how Yda found her after the Garleans attacked their first base; how hard it had been for both of them when they only had each other. They talk about how Prisusu and them often shared jokes in Moogle with each other. Yda always messed them up; her moogle-speak was so bad she nearly failed the course back in Sharlayan.

It gives them both whiplash — thinking about the happy and then the sad and then finally coming back to the present and both feeling like parts of them were missing.

-

“You've found them then, Yda?”

“Reports say Alphinaud is in Ishgard. We can start there!”

“Ishgard? We may need warmer clothing.” A pause, “Any...word about Prisusu?”

Yda bites her lip, “Nothing for certain.” She can't look at him.

-

“Yda! For the love of the Twelve, at least put on some pants on under that coat!”

“These shorts are all I brought with me!”

-

The first steps into Ishgard and awkward and hesitant. They gatekeepers see their necks and let them pass with a bow. Yda is taken back by how grand the city is. The snow that is falling is light and fluffy. She spins in it with her arms held out. Papalymo has to grab her arm to tug her down the streets. They get a lot of stares and most of the natives are reluctant to help them or answer any of their questions. It's not until they manage to run into Tataru at the Inn do they finally feel at ease — almost home. She gasps when she sees them and clings to Yda's leg. Yda laughs and bends down to hug her. Tataru cries and she isn't able to get many words out except to tell him to head to the Fortemps Manor. They nod and she rushes off, promising to make Yda some real, long, pants.

Papalymo lags behind as they make their way to the Manor; his chest tight. Yda is excited and walking so fast he doubts he could keep up to her anyway. There is a bounce in her step; she is practically skipping down the streets and seeing her so happy eases his mind, at least slightly. But he is still scared. What if Prisusu isn't there? He swallows, unable to think about it.

The Guards outside the Fortemps house give them a bit more interrogation before finally letting them in. The inside of the Manor opens up into a huge, long room, mostly empty but at the end is a table. Alphinaud, Y'shtola and Thancred are gathered around it. Yda and Papalymo freeze and glance at each other. Their allies didn't seem to have noticed them entering. It is surreal, to see them after so long. Yda's knees shake.

There is a white haired Lalafell woman also at the table. She has a tome in her lap and a star globe on her back. Yda notices something familiar in her. The lalafell is the first to glance up, her green eyes meeting Yda's. Papalymo's breath gets caught in his throat.

Prisusu is alive; changed but alive.

Then Yda is running. She nearly runs leaps over the table, snatching up Prisusu and spinning her around in her arms. Yda is crying — Prisusu is shouting. Thancred jumps up, his hand on a dagger before easing. Alphinaud covers his face in shock. Y'shtola has to look away to hide her tears and crosses her arms.

“Yda!” Prisusu manages to get out between giggles. Yda finally sets her down and wipes her eyes.

“Your hair!” Yda exclaims. “Don't tell me I did that?!”

Prisusu shakes her head and she has tears in her eyes too. Papalymo is still standing in the doorway and slowly makes his way up to them. Prisusu glances around Yda's legs and sees him. They meet eyes and Papalymo's heart flutters. All at once she runs up to him. He holds out his arms to hug her.

Prisusu slaps him. Hard. The sound echos around the room and everything goes silent.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?!” She yells, shaking.

Papalymo is in shock and he slowly reaches up to put his hand to were she hit him. Yda laughs so hard they turn into snorts. He shoots her a glare and she covers her mouth to try and quiet them.

“I...Prisusu...”

“I don't want to hear it...” She sighs, her shoulders slump and shake.

He can't think of any words to say anyway. He can't look at her. She is the brightest thing the room to him right now, like a bright star guiding him back to where he belongs. His heart is beating so fast, he thinks he might have to sit down. His gut twists because he can guess what happened to her hair — too much stress, too much pain, it changes people. He wants to hold her; he can't find his legs. He looks over to Yda for help. Yda rolls her eyes and makes a hugging motion, complete with a soft pat on the back. Papalymo's face flusters. He swallows and then, swiftly, tugs her into his arms. He holds her tightly and she freezes.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers. Yda cheers and Prisusu's blushes so hard her head gets light. But she returns the hug tightly. She shakes her head against him.

“Welcome home, Papalymo,” she mumbles and he is. They are.  


End file.
